comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-9422
Earth-9422 is a universe which mixes the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the DC Extended Universe, the CW DC Universe and other superhero works into a single, cinematic-esque universe. History Characters Heroes *Batman / Bruce Wayne (Ben Affleck) *Captain America / Steven "Steve" Rogers (Chris Evans) *Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark (Robert Downey, Jr.) *Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (Henry Cavill) *Wonder Woman / Diana (Gal Gadot) *Thor (Chris Hemsworth) *Flash / Bartholomew "Barry" Allen (Grant Gustin) *Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner (Mark Ruffalo) *Green Lantern / Harold "Hal" Jordan (Nathan Fillion) *Spider-Man / Peter Parker (Tom Holland) *Nightwing / Richard "Dick" Grayson *Black Widow / Natalia Romanova *Green Arrow / Oliver Queen *Cyborg / Victor Stone *Wolverine / James Howlett *Ant-Man / Scott Lang *Wasp / Hope van Dyne *Mister Fantastic / Reed Richards *Invisible Woman / Susan Storm *Human Torch / Jonathan "Johnny" Storm *Thing / Benjamin "Ben" Grimm *Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers *Supergirl / Kara Simmons / Kara Zor-El *Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange *War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Falcon / Samuel "Samn" Wilson *Vibe / Francisco "Cisco" Ramon *Winter Soldier / James "Bucky" Barnes *Shazam / William "Billy" Batson *Black Panther / T'Challa *Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff *White Canary / Sarah Lance *Vision *Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew *Aquaman / Arthur Curry *Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz *Rip Hunter / Gareeb *Quake / Daisy Johnson *Hawkman / Carter Hall *Hawkgirl / Kendra Saunders *Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock *Firestorm / Jeffrey Jackson / Professor Martin Stein *She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters *Atom / Raymond "Ray" Palmer *Luke Cage / Carl Lucas *Iron Fist / Daniel "Danny" Rand *Captain Cold / Leonard Snart *Heatwave / Mickey Rory *Dagger / Tandy Bowen *Cloak / Tyrone Johnson *John Constantine *Punisher / Francis "Frank" Castle Villains *Thanos *Loki *Doctor Doom / Victor von Doom *Joker *Alexander "Lex" Luthor *Baron Zemo / Helmut Zemo *Zoom / Hunter Zolomon *Kingpin / Wilson Fisk *Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur *Reverse-Flash / Eobard Thawne / Harrison Wells *Yellowjacket / Darren Cross *General Zod / Dru-Zod *Faora Hu-Ul *Doomsday *Hela *Malekith *Laufey *Ultron *Grant Ward *Alexander Pierce *Red Skull / Johann Schmidt *Arnim Zola *Deathstroke / Slade Wilson *Crossbones / Brock Rumlov *Baron Strucker / Wolfgang von Strucker *Killer Frost / Caitlin Snow *Deadshot / Floyd Lawton *Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel *Captain Boomerang / Digger Harkness *Killer Croc / Waylon Jones *Abomination / Emil Blonsky *El Diablo / Chato Santana *Katana / Tatsu Yamashiro *Enchantress / June Moon *Mandarin / Aldrich Killian *Ra's al Ghul *Nobu *Vandal Savage *Dark Archer / Malcolm Merlyn *Damien Darkh *Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane *Scorch / Chan Ho Yin *Blizzard / Donald "Donnie" Gill *Elementum / David Banner *Absorbing Man / Carl Creel *Kilgrave / Kevin Thompson *Slipknot / Christopher Weiss *Firefly / Garfield Lynns *Bronze Tiger / Benjamin Turner *Brother Blood / Sebastian Blood *Nergal *Furcifer *Anatoly Knyazev *Trickster / James Jesse *Raza Others *Amanda Waller *Richard "Rick" Flag *Nicholas "Nick" Fury Organizations *Wayne Enterprises *Stark Industries *S.H.I.E.L.D. *LexCorp *HYDRA *AIM *S.T.A.R. Labs *United States Gongress *United States Armed Forces *Cybertek *Queen Consolidated *Nelson & Murdock *AccuTech *SSR Locations *New York City **Avengers Tower **Wayne Manor Items Tools Vehicles